Zuma's Surprising Tale of Love
This is a collab between me (Sonicthefox19) and TechnoGamer123. This is a continuation of our story Rocky's Test of Love The main six pups. Ryder Everest Katie Cali Azura Marsala Miles Robby Sonic (Fursona) TigerKitty Arcturus Günther (Chase's dad) Mighty Zuma awoke with a start as a clap of thunder rang outside. He glanced around spooked as he panted from the surpriseing sound. Zuma: Dude, that dweam was cwazy... {He said to no one in particular as he glanced outside his puphouse at the cold thunderstorm. He went back to sleep.} In the morning... Lionheart: But mommy, daddy, why can't I take my tablet on the camping trip? Skye: Because we're going to spend time together, without technology, by going on a camping trip. Chase: And that means no smuggled phones, either. {He said, taking a phone out of Lionheart's cupholder in the car, and putting it back in the lookout.} Lionheart: Darn... It was worth a try. Everest: We'll see the rest of you in a week! TigerKitty, Arcturus, and Ryder: Bye, guys! Zuma, Rocky, and Marsala: Bye! Mighty, Robby, Miles, and Azura: See you in a week! Everest, Marshall, Gohan, Peach, Mighty, Günther, Chase, Skye, and Lionheart all left. They set up their tents and start a campfire, eating marshmallows and s'mores. Chase: This is going to be a nice trip. Skye: I hope so. Marshall: Yeah, I hope so as well. Gohan: Careful Peach, you'll burn yourself by doing that. Peach: But it's not going to burn me. We talked about this. Gohan freaked seeing his sister wave her paw on the camp fire. He passed out from shock as Peach giggled. Everest: Peach, and what did we tell you about messing with your brother about it? Peach: Sigh Sorry mommy. Marshall: Don't apologize to us, apologize to your brother when he comes to consciousness again. Peach: Okay... Lionheart: Too bad he doesn't have no powers like you and me, Peach. Peach: Yeah, guess he gets the short end of the stick. Oh well, even without powers I love him. But powers still rule. He'll probably get them soon. Peach and Lionheart clapped their paws together in a high paw, making Chase chuckle. Marshall: Yeah, powers or not, he's still my son. Besides, it's not like he needs powers. Everest: Exactly, he's fine as is. Peach: Yep, and he's fun to mess with. Giggle Chase: Who wants to tell scary stories? Gohan: {He sat up as he said.} Me! I've got a good one! Peach: Lets hear it, then. Also, sorry for messing around with my powers. Gohan: It's fine. Anyways, gather round. They all sat close to the campfire as Gohan began. Gohan: Once, there was a big family, just like us, who went on a week long camping trip, many miles away from their home, just like this one, telling scary stories, just like us. When, out of nowhere, when the boy telling the first scary story of the first night on the trip finished telling, a bear came and tried to attack them! Peach: What happened next? Gohan: They all escaped the bear unharmed by climbing into a tree. They were stuck up there while the bear ate all their food, and then it tried to eat them! They climbed higher as the bear began getting closer to them, until the family were scattered across several small branches that were very high up off the ground. The bear trapped and ate them, one by one, starting from the lowest pup, going up to the highest by cornering them on the branches, where they could not escape. The family was never seen since. Lionheart: Spooky! I've got a story! Skye: Well, go ahead. Lionheart: Once- He was interrupted by the roar of a grizzly bear! Gohan: Ahhhh! My story came true! Chase: Not if we can change the story! Run to the cars/puphouses! They all ran towards their respective puphouses that doubled as cars, but before any of them could get close, the bear cut them off. They eventually had to resort to a very big tree, with low hanging branches that were easy to climb up. Everest: This is just like the story! Lionheart: Hold on! We could call for help! I'll text someone at home to help us by using my tablet, or my phone!! Oh, right... {He said, looking at his parents with his, "You should've listened to me!" face.} I don't have either of those things. Skye: All right, we get it, You can stop wearing your "You should've listened to me!" face now. Chase: Well, at least we can still call someone with our pup tags. {Tries to use his.} Darn! No signal. Gohan: Don't you guys have powers? Marshall: Oh right! We do! He looked down at the bear. Marshall: But none of our powers would be any good in this case. Everest: They're right. Skye: Minus me being able to fly, but I haven't done that in a while. Lionheart: Then we're doomed. Gohan: whimper Why did this happen? Peach: Well, it started once you told that story. They all grew wide eyed. Chase: Wait a minute! He told that story and this happened! So maybe... Marshall, let's test out a theory. Tell a story about us getting out of this. Marshall: Okay, umm.... After the family resorted to climbing a tree to escape the bear, just like us, then... one of them... got... hit by a branch? Then, a branch hit Chase in the face. Chase: Ow! Okay, let me rephrase that. Tell a story about us getting out of this unharmed. Marshall: Sorry, I didn't know what to say next. Anyways... the bear... couldn't reach them, so it spat at us in anger, and gave up trying to eat them. The bear clawed and jumped, trying to climb the tree, then, it gave up, and spat right into Chase's face. It left a moment later. Chase: Ugh! Gross! Why? Marshall: Sorry. At least the bear left us. {He continues his story.} They all enjoy the rest of the camping trip without any more problems, apart from marshmallows getting set on fire, occasionally. The end. The rest of the night, whenever Chase tried to roast a marshmallow, it would set on fire until all of it was charred black. Everybody else, however, was able to cook theirs to perfection. Chase: You had to make marshmallows that I cooked set on fire, Marshall. Marshall: Sorry. Lionheart: Here you go, daddy. {He said, handing him a s'more.} Chase: Thanks. Marshall: It's weird how that worked. I wonder why all that happened as we told a story. Skye: Could be just a coincidence? Everest: Yeah. Marshall: Maybe. Peach: Whatever the case, I can eat my s'mores now. Lionheart: (Strange, all of that didn't happen until Gohan told that story. Hm...) {He thought.} Gohan: (That was very strange... but I hope it won't happen again.) {He thought.} Glad it's all over. I can make the s'mores taste better! Marshall: Really?! Gohan: Yeah, I'll show you daddy. You'll like it! {He said wagging his tail.} Everest: After we're done eating, we'll read a chapter of the Bible and then go to bed. Okay? Pups and dogs: Okay. They finished eating, read a chapter of the Bible, and then went to sleep in their separate tents. When Lionheart woke up and went outside... Lionheart: Yawn Morning everybody. I'm gonna cook myself a s'more for breakfast. Chase: Oh, no you aren't. Even on a camping trip, you have to eat vegetables. {He said, handing him a carrot.} You can have a s'more after you finish. Lionheart: Darn, I thought I threw them all out the window when we were heading over here. {He took the carrot, and took a bite.} Gohan: Yeah, I thought we did, too. Everest: We know our children well enough to know that we would need backup vegetables in case you tried to skip out on eating them over a camping trip. Lionheart: Aw... Chase: Eat up, pups. Gohan: Yes sir. Peach: Hey Gohan, tell a story about us eating s'mores instead of vegetables! Gohan: It doesn't work that way sis. It was just a coincidence. They ate their vegetables. Lionheart: Hey uh... Gohan, come inside the tent with me? Gohan: Um, sure... They both went inside their tent while Chase and the others walked around doing stuff with Peach. Gohan: What is it? Lionheart: I want to test to see if it was a coincedence about what happened last night. Gohan: It was a coincedence... but okay. What do you want me to do? Lionheart: Tell a small story real quick. Gohan: Fine, but it ain't gonna work. Once upon a time, there lived a pup named Gohan and... {He thought for a moment.} his older brother Lionheart. They sat inside a tent waiting for the truth. How's that? Lionheart: Good, but why did you say older brother? Gohan: It's just words, plus, it's how you feel to me. Lionheart: Keep going with the story. Make up something . . . Impossible. Gohan: Okay . . . After they walked out of the tent, a billion dollars rained from the sky over them, and they got every single dollar, and got rich. The end. Lionheart: Now let's see if we get rich. Gohan: I'm pretty sure a billion dollars aren't going to rain over us because I told a story. But still, I wouldn't mind if it came true. They walked outside the tent, and then... Lionheart felt a small coin fall on his head. Lionheart: Owch! Gohan grabbed it with his teeth and place it on the ground in front of them. Gohan: This is an old coin. I'm never seen it before. You know your history better than me, have you seen this before? W.I.P. Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Collaboration Category:Collabs with Sonic Category:Collabs with TechnoGamer123 Category:Love Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Zuma Category:Stories focused on Zuma